Amelia Hermione Narcissa Riddle
by Nuerue Sanders
Summary: Hermione is taken from her home and told the truth. Does the truth change her life for the better, or for the worst? You decide. please R&R! No flames please helpful ideas are welcome
1. Chapter 1

Amelia Hermione Riddle 

"Hermione! Wake up! We have to leave now!" Hermione's mother whispered to her.

"Why mom?" Hermione asked

"There are bad men here! We must leave!" She answered

"But what about dad?" she asked getting up and grabbed her suitcase which she haven't unpacked from school yet.

"They… killed him. We have to go! I'm sorry but we don't have time right now to talk!" Mrs. Granger said

"Avada Kavada!" Mrs. Granger screamed in pain and fell down dead. Hermione Screamed, Voldemort was standing at the doorway.

"MOM NO! You! I'll kill you! You killed them! I'm going to kill you!" Hermione screamed. Voldemort laughed.

"Accio Wand." He said and Hermione's wand flew into his hand "Temper, my dear girl. You have quiet a temper. I dare say you get that from me." He said looking at her lovingly. Which creped her out." Wormtail!" he yelled., soon Peter came and knelt before Voldemort. ""get dear Amelia's form potion." He commanded. Peter ran off with a "yes, sir"

"My name is Hermione, not Amelia! And you will tell me what exactly is going on!" she yelled.

"of curse my dear child, all in due time." Petegrew came back and handed Him a black potion. "Now be a good little girl and open your mouth." He requested.

"No way! I'm not stupid-" Hermione started but Voldemort said the controlling curse and made her drink it. "Good girl now sleep." He commanded. Hermione felt ill and passed out.

Ok that was the first chapter. Sorry it is so short the next chapter will be longer. Well reviews are love, flames are Satin.


	2. Chapter 2

Amelia Hermione Narcissa Riddle.

Last chapter

"No way! I'm not stupid-" Hermione started but Voldemort said the controlling curse and made her drink it. "Good girl now sleep." He commanded. Hermione felt ill and passed out.

"Very good, my servant, now bring the child to her room." Voldemort instructed him. Petegrew grabbed her and apparted to Voldemort's Castle. He walked into a grand room, and laid Hermione in a king-sized bed. Voldemort appeared.

"Now go and instruct the house elves to make a wonderful breakfast tomorrow. I want everything to go perfectly." He said. Wormtail bowed and left. Voldemort walked Hermione.

"When you awaken you will be my Amelia once more. Sleep quickly my child." He said and walked out the door.

NEXT MORNING

"M'lady? Please wake up Miss. Amelia, The master has sent Mixie to get you to go to him, he has." Mixie the house elf said waking her up.

"My name is Hermione, Not Amelia! And you can tell your master that he can come here, I am not going to him!" Hermione crossed her arms over her white silk nightgown.

'Wait! White silk night gown?' Hermione thought looking at it.

"Oh my miss! Mixie can not tell her mater that!" Mixie said scared.

"Never mind that, where am I? What does Voldemort want with me? How did I get changed? And would you stop calling me Amelia!" Hermione rambled off questions.

"You are in The Dark Lord's Castle. Mixie cannot tell Miss. Amelia what her master wants to do with her. I changed you last night. Amelia is your name so Mixie must call you Miss. Amelia." Mixie answered all the questions just as easily as Hermione asked them. Hermione asked Mixie for ink, a quill and paper and wrote:

Voldemort,

What exactly do you want with me? Why are you treating a 'mudblood', a fried of Harry Potter, and a good guy like a guest? And I refuse to go to you, so if you wish to speak with me you will have to come to me. Oh, and tell your house elf to stop calling me Amelia.

-H.G.

Hermione gave it to Mixie.

"Take this to him." She told her. Mixie nodded and disappeared. Hermione decided to look around so she got out of bed, when a strand of straight, shinny, long, black hair fell into her face.

'This isn't mine.' She thought, touching it. She walked over to a mirror and gasped at what she saw. Stairing back at her was a gorgeous, pale, black eyed, black haired girl. She had a well toned body with perfect curves.

"Wha-what happened to me!" She asked out loud.

"OH! I see the potion worked! Wonderful! Oh my, dear look at you!" This blonde haired women said, she came in and hugged Hermione. "Last time I saw you, you where in dippers with my son! Oh you two were so inseparable" Hermione couldn't help but to smile at the nice women. "'Mommy?' he would ask 'when is Ammie coming over again?' I would have to say 'Draco darling, Amelia is going on a very long trip.' It really did brake my heart when you where taken away!" she said.

'Draco…and me inseparable!' Hermione was really confused.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" Hermione asked

"Oh the child recognizes me! Yes Amelia? What can I do for you sweetie?" she asked

"Could you tell me where-" she started when someone ran through the door and hugged Hermione.

"WOW! Man I missed you Amelia! You look amazing! Look at you! Just as I imagined you! Remember me? I remember you! I mean we where Best Friends! Wow I can't believe your actually here! 13 years since I saw you! Hello." He said.

"Oh Blaise, don't give the girl a heart attack!" Mrs. Malfoy said.

Blaise stepped back smiling like he just won the lottery.

"Blaise! Blaise Zambini?" she asked shocked.

Blaise smiled even more "yes ma'am" he said

"Anyway, you wanted to ask me something dear?" Mrs. Malfoy cut in.

"Oh yes, Where is Voldemort? I have to ask him a few more things to ask him." She asked

"He is in his study dear." She answered.

"No, Narcissa I am right here" Voldemort said from the doorway. My, the potion worked beautifully. You look just like your mother."

"I look nothing like my mother now!" Hermione defended.

"No. I meant your real mother. What a great witch she was. Now, my dear child, I will tell you everything." He said and sat in a chair "Your full name is Amelia Hermione Narcissa Riddle. I am your father and your mother's name was Amelia. At the age 5 you where taken from us, by Dumbledore and given to a muggle orphanage, to make sure that you wouldn't grow up to be like me. You where adopted and given the name Hermione Anne Granger, So no one would recognize you as my daughter. I just took you home Amelia. And you look different because they put a spell on you so it would make it harder to find you." He said.

Hermione promptly fainted. Blaise caught her and put her on her bed.

"Leave now and let her rest." Voldemort said and walked out door. Mrs. Malfoy and Blaise followed and shut the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews! Well here is Ch. 3.

Last time:

Hermione promptly fainted. Blaise caught her and put her on her bed.

"Leave now and let her rest." Voldemort said and walked out door. Mrs. Malfoy and Blaise followed and shut the door behind him.

next morning

'Mmmm comfy bed and its morning time! Any second now dad will come in and wake me up for breakfast. This was all just some horrible dream." Hermione said to herself with her eyes closed.

"Miss. Amelia had a bad dream? Should Mixie tell her master?" Mixie asked. Hermione opened her eyes, took in her surroundings then shut them in disappointment.

"No. That's ok." She mumbled

"If you say so Miss. Amelia. The master has sent Mixie to wash and dress Miss. Amelia for dinner he has." Mixie said and helped her out of bed.

"Uh, you could just lead me to the bathroom and set my dress on the bed Mixie." Hermione insisted.

"If you says so Miss. Amelia." She said and lead the way.

Couple minutes later 

Hermione was dressed in a beautiful gown and sat at the grand table.

"Oh Amelia. You look amazing." Said Narcissa from the table.

"Very much so. You look nice." Voldemort said.

"Thank you Narcissa…and Voldemort." Hermione said feeling awkward.

"Oh, come dear call me Father." He insisted.

"You killed my Father." She replied coldly.

"That muggle wasn't your father! Did he ever tell you that you where adopted? Did he ever go visit you in Hogwarts? Did they every write when you where gone on that trip to America? (A/N I made that up, but they didn't) He let you go through school being called mudblood, when he knew you where as pureblood as they come. He as always away and lied to you all the time as well as that muggle women!" Voldemort said.

Hermione didn't know how he knew all the stuff that he did. All she knew was that she now had a sudden hatred for the muggles she used to call her family.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again for the reviews. I fixed name and delete the nose piercing (which was only in there cause my friend insisted it was I don't like it either.)

Late time:

Hermione didn't know how he knew all the stuff that he did. All she knew was that she now had a sudden hatred for the muggles she used to call her family.

Ch 4.

(3 days before Hogwarts.)

After a while with her real father, Hermione grew into the death eater look and took the name Amelia Hermione Narcissa Riddle. She got a tattoo of a moving snake on her left hipbone. She grew to love her new father and hate her old life. Very slowly the attitude of Hermione Jane Granger changed into the sarcastic mean attitude of the Amelia Riddle daughter of Voldemort. One of the only things that stayed the same was her voice, even though now it sounded meaner.

"Father? Where are you? Mixie told me you needed to speak with me?" Amelia yelled thought the castle.

"I'm in my office." Came her reply.

"You called?" She asked when she stepped in the office. She looked around and saw many death eaters. She looked to her Father

"Amelia, today is the day you get your Darkmark." He said simply but with a proud tone to it.

Amelia smiled.

"Really? Awesome! Well come on Father its not like we have al day." she rushed him. He laughed.

"Alright. Do you pledge allegiance to me?"

"Yes"

"Will you fallow my every command?"

"Yes"

"Do you detest the light side and all who follow Harry Potter, The boy who dishonored me?"

"Yes"

"Do you understand that once you get this mark you will be a death eater for life, no going back?"

"Yes."

"Do you understand tat if you betray me you will be put to death."

"Yes"

"Very Good daughter." He said and pushed his wand into her wrist and muttered a spell. Soon pain shot through her arm but no mark was present. She looked at him questionably.

"I will not make it visible in less you say 'silhouette fidèle' and it shall appear say 'être parti' and it shall disappear. I did this because you will be going back to school in 3 days and it will not be visible. Inless you need it to be." He said.

Amelia looked down and said "silhouette fidèle" a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth with a black heart has on her wrist. She smiled. Then said "être parti'" and it disappeared.

"Thank you Father." She said and bowed.

"It is a very proud day when a Father has his daughter follow in his foot steps. I expect you all to treat Amelia like Royalty." He instructed and slowly they all nodded and a few said, "yes milord"

"You may leave." He instructed and they did. "Now Amelia, We have your school to think about I have decided to get a resorting so you will not be in Gryffindor, but seeing as I am the Dark Lord you will pose as a girl named Amelia Narcissa Tobby, a distant cousin or Lucius Malfoy's. You will pretend to be under his care since your "mother and father" died. I expect top scores form you or you will be punished." He said and Amelia nodded and said, "Yes Father."

"Good, you are excused to go shopping for school. You will need new robes, and such.

Goodbye." He said and turned to his work.

"Goodbye Father." She said and walked away.

OK! That was Ch 4 moving right along here aren't we? Heh

OK TRANSLATION TIME!

Silhouette fidèle means, "appear loyal (or faithful to a person)

Être parti means, "be gone"

They are both in French.

Ok well like always reviews are love, flames are Satan. (Not satin cause like one of my reviewers said that's a fabric.)


End file.
